1 Cuerpo, 2 Almas
by Andy Hunter
Summary: Kuroo está confundido, no sabe en que momento su amor se dividió. Kei se resiste y lucha, no quiere perder la batalla en ningún sentido. Tsukishima... él simplemente no debió de haber existido.
1. Kuroo

Corría a todo lo que daba pero por más que se esforzaba, sus piernas no avanzaban tan rápido como quería. Se había distraído y cuando se dio cuenta el crepúsculo estaba por terminar. La luna llena comenzaba a hacerse presente y eso representaba un gran problema. Debía llegar antes de que se posara en su punto más alto, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

Dio vuelta en una esquina y visualizó su destino. Abrió la puerta y entró a la casa sin molestarse en quitarse los zapatos. Había llegado pero eso no le garantizaba nada. A pasos acelerados se acercó a la habitación y entró.

—¡Kei! —Gritó.

El menor se encontraba sentado en el suelo y recargado en su cama. Su rostro de dolor le indicó que ya estaba iniciando.

—Ku… Kuroo-san —Habló entre jadeos mientras sus manos se aferraban a las sabanas —Duele —Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Podía sentir el terrible malestar que lo quemaba por dentro.

—Está bien, está bien —Sintió alivio al encontrarlo. Se acercó a él y lo abrazó —Estoy aquí.

—Kuroo-san… por favor…

—Tranquilo Kei. No tienes nada que temer —El menor negó con la cabeza.

Kei jadeaba. Se encontraba completamente exhausto. El dolor había llegado de la nada y el miedo inundaba su cuerpo. Era consciente de que algo no muy grato estaba por suceder. Se aferró a la espalda del mayor, le rogó que no lo soltara, clavó sus uñas con fuerza y después de varios minutos de intenso dolor, se detuvo. Sus manos cayeron a los costados y su cabeza se recargó en el pecho del mayor.

En ese momento Kuroo estaba al pendiente de él. Su siguiente reacción era importante para saber qué hacer. Poco a poco la respiración del menor se fue normalizando. Tsukishima lo abrazó con suavidad. " _Muchas gracias_ " dijo Kei y eso le informó que estaba bien, pero al escuchar " _Tetsuro_ " salir de sus labios se alarmó. Intentó actuar pero ya era tarde. Un golpe en el rostro lo dejó inconsciente. No sin antes ver esa cínica sonrisa por parte del menor.

Al despertar se encontró la habitación a oscuras. El brillo de la luna mostraba las cobijas de la cama revueltas y unos lentes adornando el suelo le informaron que Kei había perdido la batalla. Con esperanza decidió buscarlo por toda la casa… vacía. Miró su teléfono, había estado inconsciente media hora. Media hora crucial.

Marcó al teléfono de Kei pero no contestó.

Desesperado buscó entre las calles más solitarias y oscuras de Tokio. Entró a cada bar y amenazó todo pandillero que se encontraba para que le dieran información. Su imprudencia en ese estado lo ponía en constante peligro y debía encontrarlo antes de que hiciera alguna estupidez de la cual pudiera arrepentirse.

Conforme el tiempo avanzaba su desesperación se hacía más evidente. Cuando estaba por perder la cabeza, sus ojos lo encontraron a la distancia. Se alegró al verlo a salvo pero la repugnancia invadió su estómago cuando se percató que no estaba solo. Un hombre lo acompañaba. Llevaba un traje de marca y caminaba junto al menor mientras acariciaba su espalda baja con discreta lujuria.

—¡Tsukishima! —Se acercó a ellos mientras gritaba su nombre.

El menor volteó, se percató del enojo que emanaba y sonrió con burla.

— Vaya, vaya —Entornó sus ojos —Pero miren que gatito callejero me he encontrado.

—Ya es muy tarde —Habló con frialdad —Es hora de volver.

—¿Volver? —Rio mientas pasaba una mano por su cabello dorado —Voy a divertirme un rato con mi nuevo amigo. Puedes unírtenos si quieres —Al escuchar eso, el hombre le sonrió.

—Me encantaría —Se acercó a ellos —Pero recuerda que tus padres están preocupados —Mintió —Mira que escaparte de esa forma de casa, toda la policía te está buscando. Si alguien te reconoce y te ve con este "refinado caballero" podría malinterpretar las cosas. Lo meterías en problemas ¿Verdad?

El hombre entendió la indirecta. Soltó a Tsukishima y se alejó de ellos a pasos acelerados.

—Patético —Chasqueó la lengua mientras lo observaba alejarse.

—Es hora de volver, Tsukishima —Su enojo se expresó claramente en el tono de voz.

—¿Tsukishima? —Se carcajeó —Y dónde quedó el Kei.

—Sabes que tú no eres Kei.

—Oh~ —El menor caminó hacia él, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, se acercó a su oído y con voz lujuriosa susurró: —Pero me sigues buscando con desesperación, Tetsuro-kun.

Había pasado tres años desde que había conocido la otra parte de Kei. Para ese entonces ya formaban una relación que iba lento porque así lo pidió el menor.

Una noche se percató que actuaba extraño e intentó preguntarle que sucedía, pero ver esos ojos dorados implorando algo más que abrazos y pequeñas caricias lo llevaron al límite. Sin pensarlo dos veces le demostró cuanto lo amaba. Fue hasta el día siguiente que se dio cuenta de su error: Kei no recordaba nada de lo sucedido y gran confusión se reflejaba en sus ojos. Su hermano tuvo que explicarle todo.

Kei se consideraba una persona normal, con cualidades y defecto, eso era todo. Lo que desconocía, era la presencia de su otro yo. Su familia buscó una cura pero los doctores no encontraban explicación a su estado, no era un trastorno de identidad disociativo común.

Lo único que descubrieron era que esa persona tomaba control de su cuerpo cada noche de luna llena (ahora entendía porque su familia no le permitía verlo en esos momentos) y que al día siguiente no recordaba nada. Las pastillas no funcionaban y las terapias eran pláticas sin sentido. Varias veces intentaron hablar con él sobre su estado: Kei escuchaba con atención, pero no pasaban ni cinco minutos para que olvidara todo. A su otra parte no le divertía que supiera de su existencia.

La siguiente ocasión que pasó pidió estar ahí. Necesitaba comprobarlo con sus propios ojos y buscar una solución. ¿Su recompensa por intentar hablar con Tsukishima de forma razonable? Una ligera cicatriz en su frente que es cubierta por su cabello.

Kei se preocupaba por sus amigos, a su manera pero lo hacía. Amaba los pasteles y disfrutaba leer todo libro que tuviera en mano. La otra parte de él era su opuesto. Su misantropía le impedía tener consideración por los demás. Detestaba lo dulce y su pasión era aprovecharse de la gente para beneficio propio. Aun así, saber de su estado no le impidió seguir amándolo. De hecho, se consideraba privilegiado al tener la confianza de su familia para poder cuidarlo cada vez que pasaba… sí, cuidarlo.

A pesar de su mal genio, amaba a Kei y no lo cambiaría por nada del mundo. Entonces ¿Por qué una parte de él ansiaba cada noche de luna llena? ¿Por qué no quería que hubiera una cura? Pero lo más importante, ¿Por qué se encontraba en esos momentos moviendo su pelvis, penetrando una y otra vez a esa persona que no era Kei?

Amaba a Kei más que nada en el mundo. Pero era humano, y su amor también era su debilidad.

Gozaba demostrarle cuanto lo quería. Le gustaba ver su rostro cuando disfrutaba cada acto de amor a pesar de que Kei siempre ponía límites. No es que lo odiara, al contrario. Amaba ver esas mejillas sonrojadas y escuchar su voz quebrarse ante cada acto.

Tsukishima era diferente. Cada que él se hacía presente, lo disfrutaba sin remordimiento. Sabía que podía deleitarse por completo de ese cuerpo que tanto amaba. Morderlo, pellizcarlo e incluso penetrarlo hasta hacerlo sangrar sin escuchar quejas o reclamos. Tsukishima era un masoquista de primera y sentía placer cada que era lastimado. Sus juegos eran rudos y ambos se ahogaban en la lujuria hasta caer exhaustos. Podía romper y manchar ese cuerpo todas las veces que quisiera sin la preocupación de que Kei sufriera al día siguiente, porque al terminar la noche su cuerpo parecía como si nunca hubiera sido tocado. Toda marca desaparecía.

Por lo que ahí estaba. Embistiendo una y otra vez sobre ese cuerpo que podía aguantar todo lo que le hiciera. Penetrando mientras su mente se llenaba de ira al saber que eso estaba mal.

Al día siguiente después de cada noche salvaje, le demostraba a Kei cuanto lo amaba. Con suaves roces, besos llenos de cariño y siendo cuidadoso de no lastimarlo. Haciendo de todo para lograr que el menor sintiera el más grande de los placeres.

Sexo desenfrenado en la noche y muestras de amor en la mañana. Todo como si al hacerlo se eliminara la culpa que sentía por las horas anteriores. Como si cada beso lleno de ternura cubrieran las mordidas desaparecidas. Como si cada roce curara los rasguños ahora invisibles.

Se sentía de lo peor. Aprovechándose del estado de la persona que decía amar y eso lo enfurecía cada vez que veía a Tsukishima.

Cada estocada aumentó de velocidad y potencia. ¿Con esa cuantas veces iban? Perdió la cuenta hace mucho. Unas embestidas más y nuevamente se había corrido dentro de él. Tsukishima jadeaba exhausto, debido a que comenzaba a llegar a su límite, más no se detuvo. Debía castigarlo.

Castigarlo por el golpe que le dio. Castigarlo por estar en ese cuerpo. Castigarlo por haberle hecho un lío en la cabeza. Castigarlo por permitir que alguien más aparte de él lo tocara. Castigarlo por sentirse culpable cada vez que veía a Kei. Castigarlo por su simple existencia.

—

Kuroo contemplaba el paisaje que mostraba la ventana mientras los rayos del sol se filtraban e inundaban la habitación. Kei descansaba a su lado. Su respiración era tranquila y profunda. Las marcas habían desaparecido como siempre, desvaneciéndose para llevarse el secreto de lo sucedido.

El menor emitió un pequeño ruido y Kuroo volteó su vista hacia él. Kei se incorporó en la cama, se talló los ojos y lo observó.

—Buenos días —Emitió un pequeño bostezo —Kuroo-san.

—Buenos días, Kei.

—Yo… —Contempló su habitación —no recuerdo haberme dormido.

—Estabas cansado ayer.

—Ya veo —Observó la ventana y sonrió comprensivo —Cansado.

—Kei —Se acercó a él —Sabes que te amo ¿Verdad? —El menor asintió —Yo, lo siento. Por favor perdóname.

—¿Perdonarte? —El mayor se acercó y besó sus labios.

—Te amo y por eso debo decirte la verdad.

¿Cómo podía hacerle eso a Kei? En qué momento su amor por él se distorsionó de esa mantera. Eso debía parar.

—¿La verdad? —Kei bajó la mirada unos segundos, aspiró hondo y volvió a verlo —Escucho, Kuroo-san.

Tetsuro intentó hablar pero su garganta se cerró al verlo a los ojos. Por un momento distinguió el brillo astuto de Tsukishima y la idea de que él desaparecería si le contaba a Kei llegó a su mente.

Si de casualidad pasaba, entonces Kei por fin sería libre. Sería un ser de una sola identidad y ya no se preocuparía de él cada luna llena. Sería libre del peligro al que era expuesto, libre de ser él y nada más él. Eso lo asustó.

Tsukishima no sólo era parte de Kei, sino también de él.

—No lo hagas —Susurró y lo abrazó con fuerza —Por favor no te vayas.

—Pero que cosas dices. Yo no…

—Por favor Tsukishima, no desaparezcas —Se aferró a él —Te necesito.

La habitación quedo inundada por el silencio durante varios segundos.

—Está bien, Kuroo-san —Habló Kei mientras correspondía el abrazo con afecto —No me iré de tu lado. Nunca lo haré.

En ese momento Tetsuro se dio cuenta de algo: Lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba de su misantropía, de su cinismo extremo y de su personalidad completamente fría y cortante. Lo necesitaba a él, porque al igual que con Kei, lo amaba. Amaba a Tsukishima, lo cual resultaba un problema.

Ahora que sabía la verdad, una pregunta comenzó a rondar en su mente. Una pregunta que nunca creyó hacerse debido a que sólo había una respuesta, pero que en esos momentos ya no estaba tan seguro.

Amaba a Kei y amaba a Tsukishima, pero ¿A quién de los dos amaba más?


	2. Tsukishima

_Un capítulo más y habremos terminado._

* * *

—Kei —le habló su madre con ternura—, ¿Te sucede algo?

El pequeño no respondió y siguió concentrado en su libro.

—Hijo —esta vez habló su padre—, si estás enojado puedes decirnos.

—No lo estoy —le dio vuelta a la hoja.

—Pero algo te sucede —le quitó el libro con cuidado.

—¡Oye!

—No estás actuando normal.

—Estoy actuando como soy —se cruzó molesto de brazos.

—No cariño —su madre acarició su cabello con preocupación pero él se apartó de su mano—, no eres así.

—Sí lo soy —frunció el ceño enojado. ¿Qué acaso no podían aceptar la verdad?

— Este no eres tú.

—¡Claro que sí! —gritó.

—Tranquilo hijo.

El pequeño desvió molesto la mirada.

—Hijo —intervino su padre—, ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Cuantas veces tengo que decir que sí para que me dejen en paz —soltó con agresividad.

—Kei…

—¡NO, YA BASTA! —se levantó de su asiento—. ¡¿Por qué no pueden comprender que este soy yo?! ¡¿Por qué diablos tengo que comportarme como Kei?!

—¿Comportarte como Kei? —preguntó su madre confundida—. Pero que cosas dices cariño.

Su hijo bajó la mirada y soltó una pequeña risa.

—Esto es patético —susurró antes de subir las escaleras, meterse a su habitación y cerrar la puerta con seguro.

Tsukishima haciendo caso omiso de sus padres pare que abriera, se dirigió al espejo y se contempló con molestia.

—Esto es patético —volvió a repetir—. Ellos son patéticos —dirigió la vista hacia la puerta donde estaban sus padres para después volver a mirarse en el espejo—. Pero tú eres el más patéticos de todos —entornó los ojos con molestia—, Kei.

¿Cuándo se percató de la realidad en la que se encontraba? ¿Cuándo se dio cuenta que él no era más que un invasor en ese cuerpo? Desde que tenía uso de razón, pero nunca le dio importancia.

Cada que era libre se limitaba a estar en su habitación e ignorar a quien le hablara. Todo estaba bien hasta que con el paso del tiempo, sus padres se fueron dando cuenta del comportamiento de su adorado y cariñoso hijo de cinco años.

Al día siguiente Kei despertó y soltó un gran bostezo.

—Hey, buenos días amiguito —le habló a su peluche en forma de dinosaurio.

 _"Por favor no hagas eso, te ves lamentable"_

Y ahí estaba de nuevo. Otro día que pasaba y otro día viviendo como un simple espectador. Observando las acciones que eran realizadas sin su consentimiento, escuchando su voz tan parecida a la suya pero más cariñosa. Otro día viviendo una vida que no era suya.

Kei bajó las escaleras y sus ojos brillaron mientras se dirigía hacia la persona que se encontraba en la cocina.

—¡Mamí! —la abrazó con cariño—, buenos días.

—¿Kei? —se impresionó la mujer—. ¿Estás bien?

 _"Siempre lo estuve"_

—Parece que ya te sientes mejor —A la cocina entró su padre.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría? —se separó de su madre para darle los buenos días con un cálido abrazo.

 _"Sí, ¿Por qué?"_

—Kei —su padre se separó y se colocó a su altura—, debemos continuar con la plática de ayer.

— ¿Plática? —Kei levantó una ceja confundido—. No recuerdo algo de una plática.

 _"Ni intentes recordar porque no tiene sentido continuarla"_

—Hijo —su madre se le acercó—, ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

El pequeño se quedó pensando un momento.

—En la tarde me dolía la cabeza y me fui a dormir.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó su padre—. ¿Y ya no te duele?

 _"¿Acaso esto es un interrogatorio?"_

—No, ya no duele.

—¿Quieres que vayamos al médico?

 _"Ni que estuviera muriendo"_

—Está bien, siempre se quita.

—¿Siempre? Espera, ¿Acaso te duele con frecuencia?

—Sólo de vez en cuando.

—Cariño.

—Lo sé —su padre acarició su cabeza y suspiró—. Hoy iremos al médico.

 _"Que fastidio"_

Fue esa semana cuando comenzaron los estudios y terminaron descubriéndolo a él. Otras tres semanas y finalmente el médico le habló.

—Hola —saludó con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Prefirió no responder y se concentró de nuevo en su libro.

—Veo que no quieres hablar.

—Para que hacerlo —contestó con voz neutra.

—Para conocernos mejor.

—¿Y luego? —el medico estaba por responder pero él se adelantó—. Déjeme adivinar. Quiere saber por qué estoy aquí y buscar una forma para eliminarme ¿Verdad?

—Eso suena muy fuerte.

—Pero es la verdad.

—Eres muy diferente a Kei.

—Eso es porque no soy Kei —azotó el libro en la mesa.

—Lo sé.

—¡Entonces deje de insistir a que lo sea!

Tsukishima estaba sentado en la sala de espera, leyendo una revista sin mucho ánimo y observando el reloj de vez en cuando. Hacía tiempo que la sesión había terminado y ahora el médico hablaba con sus padres.

—Comenzaremos el tratamiento mañana —escuchó mientras la puerta se habría.

—Claro doctor, muchas gracias —realizó una reverencia su padre.

—Es hora de ir a casa, Ke… —su madre enmudeció ante la pequeña mirada de odio—. Hijo —corrigió.

Al principio estaba asustado ¿Y sí todo eso funcionaba? ¿Y si dejaba de existir? Toda su preocupación se esfumo al darse cuenta que no estaba funcionando.

Se divirtió en los meses siguientes. Observando como intentaban hacerle saber a Kei sobre su existencia para arruinar sus planes en un segundo. Yendo a terapias y tomando medicamentos. Todo para llegar al mismo resultado: nada.

Sus padres desistieron después de medio año sin resultados o avances favorables.

—Kei —habló su hermano mientras se detenía frente a una pastelería—, ¿Quieres que te compre algo?

 _"Claro, ¿Por qué no?"_

— Sí —Asintió con entusiasmo. Observó la vitrina y sus ojos se enfocaron en el pequeño pastel.

—Quiero ese.

 _"Sí, sin duda se ve delicioso"_

—Cuál ¿El de chocolate?

 _"Sí, ese"_

—No, ese no. Quiero el de fresas.

 _"No. Quiero el de chocolate"_

—Me doy cuenta de que gusta mucho el de fresas ¿Verdad? —Akiteru acarició su cabeza con cariño.

— Sí, es mi favorito.

 _"Claro que no, las odio"_

—Eres un lindo hermanito. Te quiero Kei

— No soy lindo.

 _"Claro que no lo era"_

—Pero también te quiero nii-chan—. Lo abrazó.

 _"Esto es patético"_

El tiempo pasaba y su familia se acostumbró a vivir con él. Aunque ellos decían que lo apreciaban, sabía la verdad.

Estaba consciente de las pastillas que mezclaban en su bebida. De cómo su madre lo miraba con cierto temor y su padre le hablaba con distancia. Le permitían salir pero siempre iba acompañado. No había plática en el camino, no porque fuera cortante, sino porque nadie se atrevía a iniciarla.

El único que lo trataba igual era su hermano: Akiteru. Él se esforzaba en convivir cada noche que se aparecía. Nunca pensó que sentiría aprecio por alguien, pero así fue. Hasta que ese apreció desapareció aquella tarde cuando Kei fue a verlo a su partido. Entonces lo comprendió. Comprendió que todos mentían y lo traicionarían tarde o temprano.

Su odio siguió hasta que lo conoció a Kuroo. El insistente y odioso capitán de Nekoma.

Le irritaba su presencia al igual que a Kei, pero con el paso de los días, comenzó a experimentar una nueva sensación que nunca antes había sentido. Para su mala fortuna, Kei experimentó lo mismo.

Su odio hacia él aumento cuando ellos comenzaron una relación. Se sintió traicionado.

Una noche en la que su familia se descuidó y estando en una cita con Kuroo, decidió dar un paso en aquella relación que no era suya.

Una noche de caricias y gemidos. Una noche en la que se entregaría al mayor y Kei no sabría de lo sucedido. Una noche sólo de Kuroo y él.

Al día siguiente y a pesar de no ser escuchado, él reía. Reía a carcajada al ver el rostro confundido de Kei y la mirada asustada de Kuroo. Tetsuro había cometido un error que no tenía reparo.

Esa tarde descubrió su existencia.

A pesar de saber sobre él y lo que había hecho, le sorprendió que quisiera hablar con él.

—Esto es extraño ¿Sabes? —comenzó a hablar el pelinegro mientras se rascaba la nuca.

—Ve al grano ¿Quieres? —habló cortante mientras se recargaba en el respaldo del sofá. Su hermano quien se encontraba en la entrada estaba alerta ante cualquier movimiento suyo. Sabía muy bien que se había vuelto muy impulsivo.

—De verdad lo siento —realizó una reverencia y Tsukishima levantó una ceja confundido—. Lo que pasó aquella noche fue un e…

—Ah, entiendo —sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón—. Fue un error por parte de ambos.

—Estoy muy apenado por…

—Dije que está bien —se acercó al librero y sujetó un adorno de porcelana—. El humano es débil y comete errores ¿No lo crees?

—Gracias. No volverá a pasar.

Tsukishima mordió su labio inferir y sujetó el objeto con fuerza. Kuroo estaba por retirarse cuando el menor le habló.

En un segundo Kuroo se encontraba de pie, al siguiente yacía en el suelo mientras sujetaba su frente. Tsukishima le había arrojado el adorno sin consideración. Al verlo en el suelo comenzó a reír.

—¿Acaso crees que esto se soluciona con una simple disculpa? No Tetsuro, no. Cometiste un grave error y ahora deber de vivir con eso. Dime, ¿Qué se siente haberte acostado conmigo y no con Kei? ¿Acaso la culpa te mata?

—¡Basta! —Akiteru socorrió a Kuroo—. Estás sangrando —susurró para después llevarlo al auto y dirigirse al hospital.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo Tsukishima estaba solo. Era libre de salir a donde quisiera, pero en vez de eso se dirigió con enojo hacia su habitación.

Nunca había sentido tanto odio hacia Kei. Odio hacia esa persona que lo tenía todo.

Tomó el exacto de su escritorio y lo hundió en su brazo con fuerza. Quería que sufriera, que sintiera lo que era ser lastimado sin que algo pudiera hacer, que muriera.

Sonrió con ironía al día siguiente cuando la herida ya había desaparecido.

¿Acaso el amor de Kuroo hacia Kei era demasiado grande como para seguir a su lado después de que lo lastimara? Al parecer sí.

La rabia que sentía hacia Kei aumentaba cada día. Quería hacerlo sufrir de la forma más miserable y patética posible. Pero ¿Cómo? Sonrió complacido ante la respuesta que le llegó a la siguiente semana: Kuroo.

—Es mejor que no te muevas, Tetsuro —habló Tsukishima mientras jugaba con el objeto filoso sobre su cuello.

—No lo hagas, Tsukishima —habló desesperado.

—Sé que las heridas no tan grandes se curan, pero —hundió la daga y un hilo de sangre bajó por su cuello—, ¿Qué será de una herida más profunda?

—Por favor, no.

Tsukishima chasqueó molesto la lengua ante la imagen lamentable de Kuroo. Una imagen que mostraba temor de perder a la persona que tanto amaba.

—Muy bien, me convenciste. Dejaré de hacerle daño a este cuerpo con una condición —se acercó a su oído y le susurró—: si tú lo lastimas en mi lugar.

Tsukishima jadeaba ante las violentas embestidas. Se aferró a las sábanas y cerró los ojos con fuerza al sentir unos dientes morder su cuello con ira.

Unas estocadas más y su espalda se arqueño al sentir el líquido de Kuroo que lo llenaba nuevamente esa noche. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar. Estaba llegando a su límite y el mayor se percató de ellos, pero no se detuvo.

Habían pasado casi tres años desde que obligó al mayor a tomar ese acuerdo. Donde cada que se encontraban, Kuroo lo tomaría. Al principio dudaba y mostraba arrepentimiento, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo la actitud de Kuroo cambio. Sus actos se volvieron más violentos y se convirtió en un experto en lastimarlo.

Casi tres años aguantando las mordidas en su cuerpo, los rasguños en sus piernas y las penetraciones sin previa preparación. Tres años aguantando el dolor que se volvía más intenso cada que era tocado.

Tsukishima trabajó mucho para hacerle creer a Kuroo que disfrutaba sus actos sádicos, no era así. Su cuerpo dolía ante sus violentas penetraciones, a sus marcas que eran impresas con fuerza en su blanca piel, pero guardaba silencio.

Callaba no sólo porque quisiera vengarse de Kei, sino porque había descubierto que esa era la única manera en sentirse cercano al mayor. Hacer que tuviera algún sentimiento hacia él.

Tsukishima observó el rostro de Kuroo. Una de sus mejillas estaba roja por el golpe que le había dado esa tarde antes de escapar. Tenía el ceño fruncido y su mirada mostraba odio y repudio.

Al encontrarse sus miradas, Kuroo tronó molesto la lengua, le dio la vuelta y continuó con las penetraciones. Más fuerte esta vez.

Otra noche de sexo desenfrenado. No había dulces besos ni suaves caricias. No había ternura y Tsikishima lo sabía muy bien, pues él no era más que un intruso que no merecía ese trato.

Aun así y como si de un niño se tratase, se aferraba a una pequeña esperanza. La esperanza de algún día recibir ese trato que Kei había tenido desde siempre y que a él nunca le fue dado.

Él sólo deseaba que lo vieran como una persona y no un intruso.

Él sólo deseaba ser aceptado por quien era.

Él sólo deseaba ser amado.


End file.
